The present invention relates generally to gift boxes, and in particular, to an improved gift box construction and display arrangement that, among other things, provides for a more particularized and aesthetically pleasing as well as improved display and construction of a gift box for a gift, such as a gift card.
One-piece gift boxes are well-known, examples of which are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,084,851; 2,643,811 and 4,925,088. Other box constructions are known, some of which were cited during prosecution of parent application Ser. No. 10/443,497, the subject matter of this application Ser. No. 10/443,497 being incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein. While the prior art gift boxes may be satisfactory for their intended uses, they all are perceived to be deficient in various respects.
The present inventor has discovered that still further improvements in the art are desirable and has also recognized that such improvements to the state of the art are achievable. In particular, a perceived deficiency in the prior art is the lack of a desirable display configuration of such a gift box in a collapsed position at a point of sale. Moreover, the prior art lacks a satisfactory construction of such a gift box having a gift support, particularly for gift cards.
As such, the present invention overcomes the perceived deficiencies in the prior art as well as providing the objectives and advantages set forth above and below.